


Blue Boy

by lysfest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Butterbeer contains real Alcohol!AU, Draco Malfoy & Luna Lovegood Friendship, Draco speaks a little French, Fluff, Harry is quite into French, Hogwarts Era, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Rather Drunk Sex, Shy Ravenclaw Draco, Slightly Possesive Harry, Slytherin Harry, Smut, Swearing, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8557156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysfest/pseuds/lysfest
Summary: Draco Malfoy is your average shy Ravenclaw and it rarely bothers him... except when it comes to his crush on the most popular Slytherin at Hogwarts.





	1. Chapter 1

I’m Draco Malfoy. Gemini. Ravenclaw.  
Some people say this combination makes the most intelligent and talkative wizards, at least that’s what I read. I read a lot. Yet I won’t consider myself as intelligent. And talkative? I’m probably the most quiet and unmemorable person you could find. Well it doesn’t bother me. Or let’s say it rarely does..

I should’ve closed the curtains when I went to bed last night. Now the sun wakes me up by shining directly into my face. At least it actually is time for me to stand up, and so I do.  
‘You’re lucky to have a room all to yourself’ I think while opening the curtains around my bed. It had been a nice coincidence. Living in this room alone is dreamy, and I can really use all of the extra space. For books, of course! Not that this is a huge room for more than 5 students. There are just two beds with pretty blue sheets, also two desks and chairs, as well as a perfectly sized bookshelf and a small closet. What does one need more? Alright, the magical ceiling which shows the actual night sky is the cherry on top of everything in here.

I take my uniform, get dressed and, for the last part of that, knot my tie in front of the mirror. The blue fabric shines softly in the middle of the black robe, but admiring that probably is just a Draco thing.

Breakfast is one of the only things that get me out of my room on a Monday, and so I walk down the stairs and into the Great Hall. It takes me a little longer to actually get there, one of the few cons of living high up in the astronomy tower.  
The other students I meet on my way don’t know my name, and almost never are interested in changing that either. I’m the blond Ravenclaw. And if someone would describe me like this, they’d immediately get asked “Which one?”, because I’m certainly not alone with this hair colour. Yes my hair is more of a white-blond, yet it doesn’t seem special enough to remember me. Do I sound bitter? I don’t intend to. I’m mostly fine with my life and rarely get to complain about anything.

Getting into the Great Hall, I sit down at the end of a random table. In front of me are tea, toasts, jam and butter. A smile forms on my lips and I take a little bit of everything. Just as I’m about to take the first bite, I hear someone shouting.  
“Let’s welcome our champion!” and two tables start clapping and screaming. I look at the entrance of the hall.  
Black robe, green tie, tanned skin, gleaming eyes, dark curls.  
Harry Potter.  
I let the toast drop on my plate. Right.. Slytherin won the match yesterday, and Potter’ve had the main impact on that. Of course they’re chanting for him.  
I realize that I stared the whole time at him, when suddenly he looks directly into my eyes. I shiver for two seconds and manage to focus in on my breakfast again. My heart beats so fast and loud that I’m afraid someone around me might hear it.  
What a clever idea, Draco, to develop a crush on the most popular boy in Hogwarts.  
I take a sip of my tea, but my hunger’s gone.. well at least for food. He looked at me. It happened not for the first time. 'It’s just happening randomly’ I keep telling myself. I watch him so often, of course it’s more likely then that our eyes meet.


	2. Chapter 2

I leave the Great Hall after finishing half of my breakfast. All slytherins continued to praise their champ Harry Potter and, although there surely is nothing wrong with that, I just couldn’t stand the thought that some girls might have given him a hug and called him “so talented”. Would he enjoy that? I walk a little faster along the hallways to get that image out of my head. Sure, his face and smile appear a little too often in my head. But in this fantasy of mine, I’m always the reason for his happiness, joy,… excitement. I force myself to stop. He isn’t interested in boys, I’m sure. And on top of that, he wouldn’t see anything great in me, I’m even more sure about that. What am I, at last? A Ravenclaw who likes books. How original.

I don’t have any lessons now, so I sit down in the common room. It’s so comfortable in here. Dark blue curtains hang around every window, giving the room an old, yet classy character. I like curtains, could you tell?  
My seat of choice is always the same arm chair next to a window. The wooden table in front of me is an excellent space for my cup of tea. “Wild herbs” it’s named.   
I open my book and continue on page 460. It’s where I stopped last midnight. The plot gets me after two sentences, just like it did every time before.

I get lost in words, jokes, drama and wishes. After finishing two chapters, I want to reach for my cup of tea and realize, that I’m not alone in this room anymore.  
“Hey Draco!” a soft voice says. It’s Luna Lovegood, one of the few people here that actually know my name and talk to me regularly.  
“Good Morning.” I answer and look into her eyes. Her hair is braided loosely and she also had tucked a pen behind her ear. Her warm smile made me smile as well. She’s easy to be around, it’s truly admirable. No small-talk, no awkward silence, just interesting conversations and honest questions.  
“I just love the jam they offer us at breakfast!” she laughs and sits down on the table. That’s what I’m talking about. She loves it, she tells you. Wonderful.  
Getting more into her love of raspberry-vanilla-mint jam, I feel free. Free from expectations.

“Hey Luna, sorry I’m late!” a friendly voice says and breaks our conversation apart. I sigh as I look up. Who would Luna meet with here and, more importantly, who would just interrupt us talking? I can’t even finish breathing out, when I see it in front of me. Or him, to be more specific.  
Harry Potter.  
Again.   
Fuck.

“Hey Harry, I was just talking with Draco about breakfast.” she explains while looking at me. I try to concentrate on her, and not on this Quidditch-God next to her. And then he looks at me. Green, brightly shining eyes and a smirk make my head empty and my heart race.  
“Hey Draco, nice to meet you!” he greets me and holds out his hand for me to shake it. And I do. His skin is warm, comforting, and his fingers beautifully formed.  
“Hi..” I say after his hand let’s mine go. Oh gosh he talks to me. And I shook his hand! He probably never realized I exist before, and he’ll forget my name in five minutes again. But for now, he sees me. How beautiful his curls hang around the sharp cheekbones and his defined jawline.. Shit I’m sure I stared again.  
“What are you reading?” he asks. I blush. “Um.. it’s just about.. well.. some friends trying to find themselves and.. um.. discovering life.” I try to explain, but it’s almost impossible. I might be bright red all over my face by now.   
“Sounds good!” he smiles.   
He smiled at me..  
“Well.. I’ll go study with Luna now. See you soon.” he continues and slightly bows down for a moment. Then he leaves the room with her.  
Fuck he’s gorgeous! Harry Potter talked to me. Oh damn..

Now I can’t concentrate on my book anymore. Who would’ve thought!   
I just should’ve pulled him down at his collar for a kiss, but who am I kidding, I’m almost shivering by only thinking about that. And he probably also isn’t truly interested in seeing me again. What a wonder!


	3. Chapter 3

Harry stands in front of me, his hand is resting on my arm. “You look stunning tonight” he whispers and brings his face closer to mine until our lips touch for a soft kiss.

Suddenly I feel a pressure on my shoulder and Harry fades away in front of my eyes. ‘No please not’ I whisper in my head, but also might have said it out loud. I open my eyes and look at Harry, again. My whole body recoils into the armchair and adrenaline starts pumping through all of my veins. I stare at him, fully aware of it this time. It’s the real one! Why is he here without Luna?

“Oh I’m sorry!” he apologizes after realizing that he must’ve scared me “I just saw you sleeping and thought you’d maybe miss some lessons if nobody wakes you up.” he continues to explain with a timid smile.   
“Oh.. thank you..” I answer quietly, and still shocked. “What time is it now?” I ask and look around in the room. While he talked to me, he came a little closer and it’s distracting me way too much.  
“It’s almost ten. I’m really sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you.” he says with a concerned look in his eyes. Are his cheeks slightly flushed? No I’m sure I’m just imagining this! “Oh, yeah I.. I really should get to.. d-divination class!” I murmur and get up. “Thanks for, you know.. caring..” I manage to say while taking my bag. My heart’s racing so fast, I feel like almost fainting.  
“No wait! I’ve got divination lessons now as well. Care if I follow you?” he suddenly asks before I can start walking.

“No.. it’s fine.” I tell him, trying to sound as confident as possible. It doesn’t work. So I just start walking and he follows me. Like he said. Gosh, how often did I imagine such a situation to happen?   
He walks behind me. Does he look at my back? No there’d be no reason for that.

I let our conversation from before five minutes go through my head again. He talked in a very careful way with me, I always thought Slytherins would be more.. blunt? And louder? Harry can be loud. I hear him announce some stuff at his house’s table from time to time.

“Are you alright?” I hear him ask right next to me. He must’ve started walking faster. “Yeah.. yeah. I’m just thinking.” I reply and look at him with a smile for a short moment. “Oh what are you thinking about?” he wants to know and smiles back. ‘About you, you handsome idiot!’ I scream inside my head. I take back that Slytherins might not be that blunt. They are.   
“Just about class..” I lie and move my hand as I want to add 'it’s no big deal’. He seems to be satisfied by that answer and I realize that he’s watching me.  
“Uhm.. are you interested in divination?” I try to start a real conversation for the first time. “Yeah, if it tells you something nice, I really do! But over all I like Quidditch the most.” he grins brightly.   
“Oh yeah Quidditch is great. I love the Haileybury Hammers, their style is just so special and their chasers always know exactly what they do!” I tell him and suddenly freeze in shock by the thought that I might’ve made a complete fool of myself with that statement. What if he hates that team?  
“I love that team! Are you serious? I never got to know someone who likes them as much as I do! They’re all such quality players, but I also can’t get over how clever their chasers act in every match!” he announces more than happily.

He keeps talking about Quidditch until we stand in front of the classroom, but my thoughts are louder than his voice.  
'You’re a little bit special to him! That’s the best thing that could ever happen to you!’ every part of my brain cheers.


	4. Chapter 4

He holds the classroom door open for me with a smile. If I haven’t had a crush on him yet, I definitely would have developed one by now.   
I sit down in a chair near the windows and my heart skips a few beats when he just casually takes the second seat on the same table.  
“Good Morning, class!” the teacher greets us happily. “Today you’ll take a look into your future!” she announces with a warm smile. “Usually I let my students randomly pair up for that..” she pauses and looks around “..but today it seems just fitting that you work with the person on your table.” she finishes her idea and I look up to the person that actually sits next to me.

It’s Harry.

I gasp, shocked. I absolutely forgot that he was sitting next to me for a few seconds.

Without discussing any further, each of us gets a cup of tea. “First of all, drink this tea with your partner and talk a little. You shouldn’t take a look into somebody’s future if you don’t know them at all!”   
Wait.. We’ll look into each other’s future?Oh please not..  
“What a great idea!” Harry whispers happily. “Shall we?” I hear him suggesting and turn my head in his direction.  
He’s already holding his tea, probably waiting for me to do the same. How classy he suddenly looks. I could drown in his appearance..  
“..Draco?” he says my name and it pulls me out of my thoughts. “So what tea do you got? I guess mine’s peppermint.” he starts talking and I taste the amber coloured liquid in my cup. “Mine tastes like vanilla.” I answer, realizing how careful he enjoys his tea. Just like he wants to experience the flavour as greatly as possible. “Oh I love vanilla! My grandmother used to bring the best vanilla tea from South America with her when she came to visit us back in the day!” he explains with a bright smile while he plays with his glasses.   
“So you’ve got south american roots?” I ask interested. ‘Of course he does, look at his stunningly tanned skin! That’s not just a pretty result from Quidditch training!’ my thoughts scream at me.   
“Yeah I do, and I’m really proud of it! Do parts of your family come from anywhere else than Britain?” he asks and raises his eyebrows, but in a friendly way. “Well.. uh yeah. My mother’s born in France and lived there until she was 14.” I answer quite carefully. It’s not that easy for me to talk casually about topics that fall on the personal side.  
“That sounds amazing! Can you speak French then?” he wants to know. I want to lie and say no for a short moment, but his eyes glow in such interest that I just answer “Seulement un petit peu.”   
I immediately blush. I speak French with my mother on a few occasions, but it always has been a private thing. And then he bites his lip. For a few seconds we both don’t say a word. His eyes keep me locked up in his gaze and with every second my heart beats faster and louder.   
“Alright you may now start to exchange your cups!” the teacher announces and I finally can pull myself away from his intense stare. He suddenly seems really flustered and we quickly exchange our cups. “Now look at the bottom and search for what you see in your book.”  
I work quietly, trying not to pay too much attention to him when, in reality, he’s the center of all my attention. Why did he stare at me like that? Damn it felt so good.   
I look at the tea leaves in the bottom of his cup. “Well your leaves look mostly like.. a feather..” I say and go through ‘Unfogging the future’ to read about the meaning of it “that means you’ll.. experience something new, yet wonderful soon.” I finish my sentence and put his teacup down on the table. He mumbles something I don’t understand and opens his own textbook. “Your tea leaves look like a crescent moon which means.. that you’ll feel loved in the near future.” he says and my eyes widen. That would be great, too great to be true.  
“Hopefully you had some nice results! I see you all next week.” the teacher says. “Bye..” Harry says to me immediately after the teacher finished her sentence, then he quickly leaves the classroom.   
What did just happen? 'Somehow I must’ve fucked up everything again!’ I think and sigh sadly before leaving the classroom as well.


	5. Chapter 5

After almost four days, everything went back to normal. I rarely saw Harry anywhere and he didn’t look for me.  
Unmemorable, I told you.   
Most students are excited that it’s finally friday. For me though it’s just a day with the possibility of reading longer at night. Well alright, that’s kind of a reason to be excited.

“Draco you’re even more quiet than usual! And that’s almost impossible.” Luna says and looks at me, a little concerned. She saw me at lunch and casually joined me. Always nice, this little dreamer. 

“Look, you can tell me what’s up if you feel like it.” she offers while pouring some water into her glass. “Thanks Luna, I appreciate that.” I answer with a smile and sigh. “You know, I’m probably just a little heartbroken. I did something wrong I guess, but I don’t know what it was..” I start talking about what’s going on. It feels good to speak everything out.   
“How about we go to my room after we ate and I show you my new favourite books?” she asks, her eyes shining brightly.  
“That would be nice.” I answer. She knows exactly how to cheer me up.

“That one’s about a muggle boy who discovers that his parents adopted him and, on top of that, he realizes that they are wizards.” she explains while pointing at the light green book in front of me. Golden letters on the cover form the title ‘My wicked family’ while shining softly in the light of some candles that burned quietly in Luna’s dorm. “It’s not only interesting, but so sweetly written!” she says with a smile.   
“That sounds great! Thanks for dealing with me now by the way..” I murmur and look at her. She stands in front of me, holding two more books. “Trust me, you’ll be alright.” she tells me. Her voice is warm and I just have to grin.

I head back to my dorm. I love all the artworks that hang along the Ravenclaw hallway. My favourite one, by far, is the painting of Hogwarts at night! I adore everything about the night time.

As I want to lay down on my bed, someone knocks on the door. It’s probably Luna. Maybe I forgot something in her room.   
But when I open the door, it’s not Luna who stands there. It’s Harry.  
“Hey Draco..” he greets me and smiles for a few seconds.   
I don’t get a single word out. What is he doing here? Damn I almost got over the pain and now he stands in front of me.   
“..you know I’m sorry you didn’t hear from me during the last days. I just, well, needed to figure some stuff out.” he starts explaining after I stayed silent. “Alright.” is the only thing I respond. How could I stay sad or angry when Mr. Perfect is suddenly also sorry and flustered?  
“Would you maybe want to join me and some friends? We’re going out to drink a butterbeer!” he asks with glowing eyes. Drinking a butterbeer.. with him?   
“Uhm.. well, yeah. But when?” I murmur and lean against the door frame to give my body a little support.  
“How about I pick you up here again in 90 minutes?” he asks with a bright smile.  
“Sounds good. See you then.” I answer and watch him nodding satisfied at my words. I close the door when he walks down the stairs. My limbs lose their strength and I sink to the floor, leaning against the closed door for support. Again.  
He wants to see me again, suddenly. I might not have the greatest confidence, but I’m still feeling a rush of contentement. If he comes to my room to ask me something like this and also to say sorry, he can’t hate me… right?

After taking a shower, I stand in front of the bathroom mirror. I want to look good tonight, so I dressed into a dark blue shirt. Finally there’s an occasion where I can put on the cologne my mum got me a while ago.   
As I’m fully dressed I must admit that I look pretty decent. My reflection in the mirror smiles at me and I sigh.   
‘Don’t have too high hopes’ I remind myself. 'He probably just wanted to be polite…’

Before I can finish that thought, someone knocks on the door again.  
“Hey Draco, I’m here to pick you up!” Harry’s voice announces in front of my room. My heart starts racing. 90 minutes are already over?   
With fast steps I walk to the door and open it. “Salut.” I greet him. I found that talking in french to him sometimes helps me to feel more confident. He doesn’t answer me at first, instead he just looks me up and down quickly. As our eyes meet again, the expression in his gaze reminds me of someone who finally catches his prey.   
And there goes the small amount of confidence I just felt.   
His expressions switch quickly back to normal. “Shall we go?” he asks with a bright smile. I nod.   
What was that stare about..? It felt like infinitely long, but probably just lasted two seconds.  
“How did your last days go?” I ask to break the silence and also to force my thoughts to shut up.  
“They were quite stressful. I had to think many things through, but now I feel great again.” he answers.  
I spot a small group of Slytherins in the hall beyond us. They’re already looking at me, gosh I knew this could become difficult.   
“Hey guys, this is Draco.” Harry introduces me as soon as we stand in front of them. I nod and try to smile when they greet me. But why do they grin so brightly though?   
We walk out of the castle and some of the Slytherins start chatting with me. “So you’re a Ravenclaw, right? You must be so good at painting!” a girl with wavy hair asks me. Well I must admit that nobody ever thought that when they heard in which house I was. “I’d say I’m fine at it.” I answer honestly with a laughing voice, although I felt strangely watched.   
Arriving at 'The Three Broomsticks’, Harry suddenly stands next to me. “Is it alright for you, if we go in there?” he asks me and his eyes watch my face in a caring way. His gaze meets mine and.. he doesn’t look away? I’m almost trapped in this moment. He just stands there, watching me with a smile. And then he leans closer to my face.  
“I’m so glad that you joined us tonight.” he whispers next to my ear just before going inside the pub.


	6. Chapter 6

The room is filled with wizards of all ages and I follow Harry and the Slytherins to the counter.   
“Would you like to sit next to me?” he asks and points at the seat to his left side. ‘Can’t I just sit on your lap?’ my thoughts answer, but luckily my mouth refuses to speak that out. So I just nod and sit down.  
The barkeeper spots our group and turns to Harry. “What can I bring you?” he asks with a friendly smile.  
“Two butterbeers, please..” he starts his sentence but then quickly turns to me “…or would you like to drink something else?”. I feel the heat rising to my cheeks.   
“N-no a butterbeer is fine. But you don’t have t-”  
“I know, but I want to. Please?” he interrupts me with a low, but oh so sexy voice and I can’t help blushing even more.  
He turns to the barkeeper again and shows with a quick “Thanks” that his order is complete with that.   
He takes such good care of me, I almost can’t believe this evening is real. 'Draco he’s just polite! Draco he must treat a lot of people that way, he’s popular for a reason!’ I repeat over and over in my head again.  
“Draco?” Harry asks softly and I realize that two butterbeers are standing in front of us now. We let our glasses click and my first sip of butterbeer causes a rush of warm fuzziness from my mouth into my whole body.   
Suddenly my glass is already half empty and I feel like my mind’s flying on a soft cloud.  
“Wow you’re fast.” he whispers and.. was he always that close next to me? His eyebrows are raised as he bites his lip.   
“Naturally, you know.” I answer while laughing.   
'Oh damn why did I just say this? That must’ve sounded so horrible..’ comes to my mind immediately and I stay quiet again.  
Harry doesn’t seem to bother, takes a sip of his butterbeer and just watches me.  
“I like your shirt.” he whispers, but I’m not sure if he told me that or thought out loud. “Can’t believe I’ve never met you all those years..” he continues to mumble.  
I listen to his words and can’t help but smile. I hear someone taking a seat next to me and turn around. It’s this girl with wavy hair. “Hey Draco. I remembered that I didn’t even introduce myself! My name is Clarice.” she announces, her fingers combing through the ends of her hair. “Uhm, yeah hey.” I answer carefully. My tongue seems loose, so I try to think twice about everything I say. I’m not used to people showing interest in me.   
“Clarice, watch yourself with that firewhiskey. I just remember last time when you constantly had to run to a bathroom the day after last time we’ve visited this place.” I hear Harry’s voice next to me. His breath brushes my cheek and it’s sending a light rush of excitement through my body.   
“Potter!” Clarice spats, her voice filled with anger.   
“What? It’s true that it happened, isn’t it?” he answers calmly with a cocky smile on his lips. He must’ve achieved exactly what he had planned to by bringing up this topic.   
“Fuck you!” she almost whispers. Her face is bright red by now. “See you later Draco.” she adds after a few moments of silence while standing up.  
Harry mutters something and I drink more of my butterbeer. Some wizards already leave the pub and I feel more comfortable with less people around.   
“Clarice seems to be interested in you..” Harry announces with raised eyebrows. The look in his eyes seems ruminative, maybe even a little furious.   
“Well I’m not.. uhm..” I start my sentence but stop as soon as I realize what I was going to answer. Harry, on the other hand, seems even more interested now and leans closer to my face. “Yeah? What are you not?” he whispers with a incredible hot smirk. I watch his lips and imagine how they would taste like butterbeer if I just closed the gap between us..  
The butterbeer makes my mind dizzy. Harry’s lips are just a few inches away from mine and gosh, I just want to kiss him. I want to so badly.  
“But promise you won’t hate me?” I ask. Am I actually going to tell him?!   
“How could I ever hate you, Draco.” he purrs softly. Alright now I have to tell him I guess. Bloody hell I hope he doesn’t remember anything by tomorrow morning.  
“I’m.. not.. I’m not interested in.. girls.” I murmur.


	7. Chapter 7

“Alright then.” Harry answers smirking. In fact, I’m not sure I ever saw him smirking that brightly.  
He orders two more butterbeers, leaving my mind in chaos.   
Is he fine with that? He doesn’t even seem to be surprised! Damn I hope it wasn’t a horrible idea to tell him..  
We drink our butterbeer while a strange silence hangs over us. It’s not uncomfortable; our eyes meet from time to time which causes my cheeks to blush.   
“Draco can I ask you something?” Harry’s voice suddenly breaks through my thoughts.  
“Yeah suuure!” I answer. Gosh I’m probably more drunk than I thought. My mouth doesn’t seem to be interested in talking casually.  
“I want to get into reading again. Can you recommend some good books?” he continues.   
“I would love to!” I say louder than planned. “You could.. come to my room with me when we arrive at Hogwarts again?” I offer happily.  
“That would be nice!” he answers almost as loud.   
After my second butterbeer’s suddenly empty I just can’t stop thinking about Harry, although he’s right in front of me. Every time he laughs the room seems to light up. Every time he licks his lips my desire to lean in increases. And every time his knee touches mine I feel close to fainting.   
“Draaacoooo!” I suddenly hear my name screamed. When I slightly turn my head Clarice stands next to me. Her mood must’ve lighten up over the last hour; firewhiskey was probably involved in that process. Harry’s gaze, on the other side, immediately darkens as he realizes that she’s there.   
“The others want to leave in a few minutes..” she starts explaining while moving a hand “.. but you know we still could-”   
“Bye Clarice!” Harry cuts her sentence of.   
“No really, how about we go-”  
“I said bye Clarice!” he repeats. His voice suddenly sounds strong and clear despite the alcohol.  
Clarice sighs, yet her lips form a knowing smirk. “Alright I get it. You can have him!” she laughs.  
And then she leaves. I look at Harry who turned bright red. Oh lord, could it actually be possible that he.. wants me? It would just be a dream coming tr-  
“Don’t listen to her..” Harry mumbles and looks down. His cheeks are still red.  
‘Yeah right, as if somebody like him would ever want someone like you!’ my mind calls me to reality.   
“Will you watch the next match?” he asks after some moments of silence passed.  
“You mean when you play with Slytherin against Gryffindor?” I ask back trying to hide how rejected I feel.  
“Yeah exactly!” he says with a grin.  
“I guess I will..” I mumble.   
Sure, as if I wouldn’t already watch every match he attends! Harry doesn’t answer properly, he just whispers something about “training harder” before ordering our third round of butterbeer.  
With more alcohol the slight pain of rejection starts to faint. If I felt open before, I do even more now.  
“Uhm.. what I wanted to ask you..” he says softly.  
“You’re in the mood for questions, aren’t you, Harry Potter?” I laugh.   
“Oh shut up!” he answers while laughing as well.  
“Why don’t you make me?” I whisper with a smirk. Gosh it feels good being confident!  
“I wish I could, Draco Malfoy.” he whispers back. I swallow; the way he glares at me sends a rush of excitement to my stomach and below. His eyes glow with that fire again. Fuck why can’t he just make me his!  
“You could anytime..” I bite my lip and drink the rest of the butterbeer that’s in front of me.  
“I will remember you said that.” Harry smirks highly satisfied. He empties his butterbeer as well. “Should we leave soon?” he then asks casually as if we’ve just talked about the weather.  
“You want to pay?” the barkeeper, who must’ve listened to Harry’s last sentence, offers. “Yeah I dooo!” Harry began, pulling a wallet out of his pants. “I pay everything we had to drink.” he then adds and I nearly fall out of my chair at his words. “What, why? B-but you don’t have to! I can..”   
“How about you just let me pay for you? I insist.” he interrupts my muttering. His beautifully defined fingers place some money on the table and I feel like watching him in slow-motion as he stands up.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry opens the door for me as we arrive at Hogwarts. While walking back to the castle our shoulders had touched sometimes; here a few short glances, there some playful comments.   
“Havin’ a hard time walking straight, Draco?” Harry had teased me.  
“Having a hard time being straight would be more like it, dontyouthink?” I had snapped back with a laughing voice.   
“Should I carry you, then?” he’d offered. I still remember how I blushed, although my mind is beyond dizzy. I feel full of love and what I desire stands right next to me, dark curly hair and forest green eyes.

I want him.

I want his voice calling my name. I want his eyes resting on me. I want his hands touching me. I want to be the reason why he smiles when his thoughts wander to what his heart screams after.

Almost naturally he follows me to my room. I need to keep calm! I already said too many embarrassing things and he must think I’m just that shy gay boy who’s not used to drinking alcohol.   
“A'ight we’re there. Home sweet home!” I murmur happily. Although my thoughts put me down rather often I’m still happy how the whole evening had turned out. And now Hogwarts hottest and most popular boy is coming to my room with me. I’m sure my heart might explode any second. Sure yeah he’s here for the books, yet aren’t we all? What if some day we lay in bed together, reading our favourite book quotes out loud until we’re hungry for breakfast.. or for each other..   
Anyway, I couldn’t imagine a more beautiful picture!   
“Wow! Your room’s amazing!” Harry shouts astounded as I close the door behind us.   
“Uhm..thanks.” I answer with a smile.   
Harry walks over to where I started to store all my books and looks through them.  
“Quite impressive collection you got there!” he announces and nods in approval.   
Suddenly he watches me while biting his lip.   
“Don’t you think it’s getting rather hot in here?” he whispers moving two steps closer. I mimic his body language and take a step in his direction as well, not able to believe that he really just said that!  
I want to start a sentence, not even knowing what to answer.  
But it turns out that there’s no need for me to answer this questionable statement. Harry’s hands wander to his neck, making the black robe fall from his shoulders like silk. His tie gets a place on the ground as well.   
I can’t help but stare at him. How couldn’t I, though? He’s literally strip-teasing for me!   
I need to take a deep breath as he opens the first two buttons on his shirt and then.. stops?  
Turning my eyes away from him is hard, yet I manage to do it. Was this moment real? It felt like he was just undressing for.. me. And now a cocky smile forms his lips.   
“You’re such a tease.” I whisper, watching how his lips part.  
“You’re one to talk.” he snaps back softly with a grin.   
“But why, chérie?” I try not to break our eye contact as he starts stepping around me.   
“Exactly because of that. Draco Malfoy. I never thought I could meet a boy like you.” he whispers.   
Where is this going? A boy like me, what kind of boy even am I?  
“You know, funny, beautiful..” he starts, but letting a short pause intensify the last word. Beautiful? I feel my cheeks heating up insanely quick.  
“I simply think you’re very amazing.” he seems to whisper; my thoughts are that loud. Beautiful. Amazing. I am?  
My last thought ends as I feel his body behind me.   
“Why does your heart beat so fast?” he whispers over my shoulder into my ear.  
“I-it.. does not beat that fast.” I try to play it cool. Without success, I realize as Harry starts to laugh while suddenly placing one hand on my chest and pulling me closer.  
“How about we change that?” he suggests playfully after quickly stepping in front of me. His hand traces along my spine and a moan escapes my mouth. I can’t control the effect he has on me anymore.  
“Yes, oh yes please!” I give in, just craving him too much.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry refuses to verbally comment my truly desperate words. Instead he just pushes me towards my bed with an incredibly hot smirk.   
Within one second I’m laid on my back and he sits on top of me. I feel the blood rushing out of my head as the warm weight of his body sinks onto my lower stomach.   
“Draco.. you’re gorgeous.” Harry whispers, and it sounds so seductive to me. His fingers lightly run across my chest, stopping at the first button of my blue shirt.   
My eyes fall shut to enjoy the moment. This must be the best evening of my li- “Oh mon dieu!” I whisper with still closed eyes as I suddenly feel Harry’s fingers slowly opening the first two buttons of my shirt.   
Now my heart starts racing even faster. “It’s about time that your body reacts to me!” he groans satisfied. My eyes pop open at Harry’s words and I’m watching him smirking from above, his face a lot closer than I expected it to be.  
I glance at him, feeling hypnotised as he suddenly pulls his own shirt off to show me his naked upper body. Beautiful tanned skin and muscles let my mouth drop open.   
“Wow..” I whisper almost automatically and my fingertips twitch under the desire to touch him.  
Again, Harry does not comment what I said in any verbal way. He just gives me a truly sexy grin and carefully starts to slide the bottom part of my shirt upwards. He looks so concentrated while doing this, and then here I am, toddling on the edge of losing my mind.  
Suddenly I realise how his gaze rests on me and he bites his lip, leaning closer to my face. His fingers find their way into my hair, the sensation causing me to close my eyes.  
“Draco?” Harry quietly asks directly against my ear, making me inhale sharply.  
“Yes?” I reply carefully.  
“I want to kiss you.” he whispers, his gaze resting on my lips.   
“Well..” I start, not knowing at all what to answer. Of course I’d just want to desperately scream yes, but I can’t..  
Harry’s eyebrows slightly raise and he presses his lips together. “I’m sorry, that probably was a bit, you know.. far.” he murmurs, sitting back up. I can’t help but whimper at his motion and suddenly I realise that he took my answer as rejection. I take one deep breath, not willing to ruin the possibility of Harry Potter’s lips on mine.  
“No..” I start again with a slightly shaky voice. Harry looks up, his eyes must’ve wandered over my chest. I slowly breathe out.  
“Please I.. I want y-you to kiss me..” I manage to whisper. The look he gives me is incredible: Full of fire and pride. I’m sure in this moment he knows it. He knows I completely fell for him.  
And then he comes closer again, slips both arms under my torso to suddenly pull me up. His lips meet mine for a soft touch and after one second of getting used to this stunning feeling, he pulls me even closer against his body. I open my mouth just a little, but it’s enough for Harry to deepen the kiss and just with that I feel two warm hands getting under my shirt exploring the skin of my back.

He breaks the kiss after a minute or two, which causes me to hum pretty disappointed. “What’s wrong?” I ask with a concerned voice, although it’s not clearly hearable since I’m drunk on lust, and still a little on the alcohol as well.  
Harry watches me, his gaze switching between my eyes and lips, his face still is close to mine. “You wear too much clothes!” he whispers, kissing me again all of a sudden while unbuttoning the rest of my shirt. I moan into the kiss, enjoying how he makes me feel like I’ll be the only one on his mind now and forever.  
His fingers brush over my shoulders which immediately lets the fabric glide down and I feel the hot lines of his fingers, even after they’re not on my skin anymore.  
“Yeah that’s better..” I hear him mutter between some heated kisses, his arms wrapping around me to pull us closer together. Damn his skin is so hot!   
More.   
I want more.  
As if he’d heard my thoughts, Harry starts to unbutton my pants. His fingers slow and careful, and I feel like he’s unwrapping me like a beautiful present.  
And out of nowhere, I start doing the same with his pants. Maybe because I want him equally naked, maybe because it feels right, or maybe I just want to see what shorts he’s wearing? No matter what it is, it won’t let me stop, just like Harry himself.  
“We don’t have to do this.. if you don’t want to..” Harry whispers against my neck out of nowhere and I give him a curious look. “Yes sure, I’m undressing you because I actually don’t want to do this..” I answer while rolling my eyes, being silently impressed by how confident that sounded.   
“Not only horny, but quite sassy as well?” he teases me with raised eyebrows, his gaze resting on the growing bulge in my trousers.   
Yeah okay, this whole making out and undressing might have turned me on a little bit..  
And then he leans in for another kiss, his tongue softly pushing against mine and his hands find their way to my neck. As this kiss gets more intense, I can’t help but whimper quietly. My body moves closer to his, so that our bodies are pressed together, the both of us kneeling on my bed now. This is the first time I’m gaining confidence, and although I have no idea where it comes from or what this strange feeling in my stomach is; I like it. While he’s still kissing me, I decide to tuck my fingers into the waistband of his shorts, pulling it down just a little bit.  
“Hmm yes.. please continue.” he mumbles against my lips, his voice low and oh so seductive. And I do as he wishes, pulling his shorts completely down. My gaze drops low, capturing what I just revealed.   
I swallow, my mouth starting to water, because Harry’s in fact huge. And hard..  
“Do you want this?” he asks in a rather rough tone, looking at his dick and then at me again to state what he means by ‘this’. Harry bites his lip, slowly stroking himself. His eyes rest on me while he does.  
“Yes I want this!” I whimper submissive, feeling already painfully hard.


	10. Chapter 10

I can’t turn my eyes away from his hand, gliding up and down on his cock. Yes I had already thought about him naked.. but I never thought he would look this good.  
And there it is again, this certain look on his face, as if he just catched his prey. And now I realise it.

I’m his prey.

This cognition wanders straight to my dick, making it visibly twitch in my shorts. Harry seems to spot that.  
Within one second, my underwear is pulled down and I kneel in front of him, completely exposed. I feel my cheeks quickly dusting pink and my gaze wanders downwards in response to a sudden fear of mine not to fit his expectations.

“Lay back for me..” he softly commands, and I follow his words quickly. Harry pulls his and my own trousers off completely, laying on his stomach in front of me, his head resting over my hard dick.  
“Wanna suck you baby..” he mutters before licking his lips and my heart skips a beat at that. I just manage to nod quickly.

Harry’s lips close around my cock and the sensation feels suddenly, although he literally just told me what he’ll do. I can’t hold back a whimper, my fingers clawing into the mattress as he starts to take me almost fully into his mouth and when he moves his head up and down, my whimpering turns into some quite loud moaning.  
No this possibly can’t be real. I’m not special to anybody, what should drive him so crazy about me?  
As if he could hear my thoughts, Harry hums satisfied around my dick. The vibration this creates causes my eyes to roll back and I’m reminded that, in fact, this is real.  
His hands are all over my thighs, ass and lower stomach, tracing hot lines on the suddenly so sensitive skin of mine. And my mind screams yes. I didn’t know I wanted him to touch me this badly.

“Harry… fuck!” I whimper, feeling an orgasm slowly building and my muscles start to tighten everywhere.  
“Not yet..” Harry groans after pulling away from my dick, sitting up in front of me again. His lips are slightly swollen, tinted with an intense shade of red and this surely doesn’t help to decrease the incredible pleasure I’m feeling.  
He shifts slightly forward, kneeling now in front of me and his dick is very well visible from my angle. The tip already shimmers from the leaking precum and two veins prominently pulse every few seconds. Wow it must’ve really turnt him on to have me in his mouth, he truly is rock hard by now.. and it looks delicious.

With one last adjustment of leg positions, his dick touches mine and I gasp, although it was just a brief contact.  
When he takes both of our members in hand to stroke them together, I shortly forget how to breathe and a desperate whimper escapes my throat.  
“Fuck!” Harry groans, his free hand grabbing my thigh firmly and his eyes take in my whole body at once with a certain expression of hunger I never saw before.

“Gosh.. ngh.” I breathe out in pure lust. Harry’s hand feels so strong and hot around me and the hardness of his dick, tightly pressed against mine, causes my hips to push upwards; desperate to be even closer.

“I’ve dreamt about doing this with you. Draco, you feel so good and you’re so hard.. just for me! I’m- ah.. so lucky..” he suddenly starts to groan. Every word of his, spoken in this low and possessive voice, makes my eyes roll back. It pushes me so close to the edge that I can hear my heartbeat loud and clear in my ears while some tiny drops of sweat appear on my forehead.  
“H-Harry I’m close!” I moan with a shaky voice and notice his hand pumping the both of us faster.  
“Yes, I’m as we- ahh Draco!” Harry moans as his hand squeezes our cocks together. I feel a wave of pure pleasure rushing from my groin through the rest of my body one second before the climax hits me.  
I cry out, my thighs tremble and through half closed eyes, I watch Harry leaning down to me. His lips brush against mine for a tender and heavy kiss while his hand still strokes us softly, our cum mixing together.

Since in need of air, we break the kiss to breathe deeply, but our faces remain close.  
I sigh against Harry’s lips, the cold realisation of what just happened sinking in. I surely wanted this, but what about him? He might not have done this if he hadn’t drank any butterbeer.  
Harry breaks my thought chain with some muttered words. A cleansing charm how I realize, after my stomach isn’t covered in a sticky mess anymore.

“Draco that was..”  
Oh no please don’t hurt my feelings. Please don’t tell me it’d be better to never see each other again. Please don’t-  
“.. so hot!” he whispers. His fingers brush some strands of damp hair out of my face and I swallow hard, but quickly nod.  
Harry takes my blanket and pulls it over us and closes his beautiful emerald eyes right after.  
“You’re incredible, so stunning..” he murmurs, his voice tired and calm. He lays one strong arm around my stomach, holding me close. I notice his breaths becoming regular and deep and after a few seconds I’m sure he just slept in.

What if he actually dreamt about having me this way? It would mean quite much.. ‘Maybe this can get even more beautiful.’ I think to myself before dozing off in Harry’s arms.


	11. Chapter 11

A slow shifting motion on the mattress makes me wake up, yet I keep my eyes closed. Just after some seconds pass, I start to realize that this must mean I’m not alone in my bed.  
‘Oh right, it’s Harry.’ I recall after some seconds. ‘Wait, shit! It’s actually Harry!’ the thoughts shoot through my head incredibly fast, followed by some detailed images of last night.  


We had touched and kissed each other. Harry had even.. sucked me. And oh Merlin had it been wonderful...

“You’re so stunning.” I hear his voice lingering softly over my mind and I’m not able to think about anything else all of a sudden. “I’ve dreamed about doing this with you.”  


“Good morning Draco.” I hear Harry mumbling next to me. He doesn’t really sound awake, but he already seems to completely have in mind what happened. Luckily, I guess.  
“B-bonjour..” I mutter with a softly pitched voice. Yesterday, the alcohol made me feel very confident, but now? I’m the same shy mess I’ve always been.  


There is a slight shifting again and I feel his arm draping casually around my waist. His breath brushes against my ear and cheek. Calm, hot and suddenly I sense a pair of lips which start to kiss along my jaw in a very tranquil manner. I’m pinned down by the heavy feeling this sweet action causes in my stomach just as much as by the well trained arm securing me.

“So about last night.. ” Harry says carefully and the topic he’s about to start is so present, yet still makes me swallow hard. “W-what about it?” I ask, my voice sounding hoarse. Where might this go? What if he didn’t like it, now that he’s sober? What if he just wanted to fool around with a guy once, and of course I’m the perfect victim for that plan: very gay with a huge crush on him.  
But then again, why did he just plant feather light kisses all over my jaw some seconds ago?  


“I.. uhm, I didn’t lie about the things I said yesterday.. and I thought our date.. well it’s fine if it wasn’t quite a date for you, was very nice and..” he starts to explain, his gaze meeting mine just briefly while I keep watching him talking the whole time. It seems like his sleepy confidence just slightly broke apart in this moment, which makes me smile for a strange reason I can’t put in words. His words sound beautifully sincere that I want to repeat them over and over in my head again.

He doesn’t continue to talk, just moves his face a little bit closer to mine and my eyes flutter closed. He just called yesterday a date! My heart starts racing at this thought, no, at this realization. Yes, it had been a great evening, I really couldn't have asked for more.

“I didn’t want to push you, and I hope I also didn’t take advantage of you.. ” Harry states, his voice being a lot quieter now. I don’t know if he closed his eyes as well and I lift my face just a few inches until suddenly our noses touch. How does this feel so intimate after all we did yesterday?  


“You didn’t, believe me.” I clarify for him not to worry and he actually sighs relieved. By the way his nose brushes against mine, I can tell he’s nodding.

“Would you like to do that again sometime in the future?” he asks carefully after a few moments of silence. His question makes me bite my lip. That implies he would like to do it again, right? He would like to touch me again. If this is a dream, I never want to wake up.

“Why?” is yet still the only thing I ask back, my eyes staying closed for another reason I can’t put into words. I don’t want to scare him away. Fuck I really want to do this again! I just finally need to know..  


“Because I like you, Draco. Shit because I truly adore you..” Harry mumbles with an honest voice and sends hundreds of electric shivers through my body with that. "Be mine, please.." he whispers oh so fondly. I feel high. 

“You actually want me to..?” I ask quietly, unsure what to say, think or do. All the time in my room just stands still and now our foreheads are touching as well.  
‘Just one kiss now, and I'm his to have.’ I tell myself while my body tenses in blurry expectation for the best or the worst.

I can almost hear him smiling as his warm breath tenderly mingles with mine.  
My lips get captured lightly and the delicate kiss that follows lets me feel all the vowing promise that this beautiful boy has to offer.  
It shows me the pure truth in every word he just said and the presence of his unspoken forever.

And forever might just be enough of time I want to spend with him.


End file.
